


we love eachother.

by 2jins



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Meeting the Parents, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, hufflepuff!chaeyoung, jennie is jealous, luna and chaeyoung used to date lol, slytherin!jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jins/pseuds/2jins
Summary: chaeyoung wants to tell everyone. jennie is scared.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	we love eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think this is how jennie and rosé actually are. remember these are just characters.

jennie woke up to warm arms wrapped tight around her waist. thats two nights in a row where she stayed with chaeyoung. they have been together for over two months now and her friends are getting suspicious. she tries to entangle herself from the hufflepuffs grasp but she only hums in her sleep pulling jennie closer. 

“chaeyoung.” jennie whispers hoping to get her attention but she says nothing, “rosie, i have to go.” 

chaeyoung sighs at the nickname, “five more minutes” she mutters into the slytherin’s back.

“i have to go now.” 

“ugh, fine.” chaeyoung lets go of jennie and heads towards the bathroom before jennie grabs her wrist. 

“goodmorning kiss?” she pouts at the younger one.

chaeyoung leans in for a kiss not only to let go as soon as their lips touch. 

“heyy” jennie whines, “more than a peck.” 

they kiss again for longer this time and jennie hums contently. “okay i really have to go now.”  
they kiss one more time before she leaves to the slytherin common room.

when she enters the common room pansy is already there waiting for her. 

“hey jen” she smirks, “why weren’t you in the dorms last night... or this morning?” 

“i told you i was studying.. i i guess i just lost track of time.” jennie laughs nervously. that last part wasn’t a lie. 

“you know you have been studying a lot recently.” pansy pauses, “you should give yourself a break.” 

“yeah maybe.” 

they stand there for a few minutes awkwardly before both heading to the great hall for breakfast.

almost everyone is already there eating. pansy and jennie sit across from draco and blaise. 

jennie drowns out whatever conversation the three are having as she silently drinks her coffee, her gaze falling on chaeyoung across the room. shes smiling while chatting to luna lovegood. jennie can’t help but feel a sting of jealousy. she knows that her and chae used to date. luna is still constantly flirting with her. she wishes she could tell her that shes not interested anymore but she can’t. 

at some point chaeyoung and the ravenclaw stop talking and she finally meets her girlfriends gaze. chaeyoung winks at her and a tiny smile spreads across jennies face. 

“jennie??” 

jennie snaps her gaze over to blaise and she slowly realizes that he has been calling her name for a while. 

“were you staring at manoban again?” blaise laughs. 

“i already told you,” jennie rolled her eyes, “that little crush ended in fifth year.” 

“where were you last night?” blaise asked.

“i said i was studying.” 

“cmon, who is it? kim jisoo?” when he got no response he continued, “at least give me a hint. are they a ravenclaw? a gryffindor?” 

“i dont know what you’re talking about. there is no one.” jennie hissed, “so draco whats happening with you and potter.” she successfully changes the subject and her friends don’t bring it up again.

—

“i need you.” jennie kisses chaeyoung eagerly, unbuttoning her girlfriends shirt. its been a long day.

chaeyoung stops kissing back. jennie lets go of her, “whats wrong?” she asks.

“i think we should tell people.” chaeyoung looks nervous, scared of jennies response. 

“tell people what?” she asks but already knows the answer.

“about us.” chaeyoung pauses, “about our relationship.” 

“what? why?” she steps away from chaeyoung, who now has a bit of hurt in her eyes. 

“i just don’t want to hide anymore.” 

“why should they know! its none of their business!”

“because why shouldn’t people know?” she says her voice growing louder, “because im hufflepuff? are you really that ashamed to be with me? you are always talking about how much you hate luna flirting with me but you wont even tell anyone! i don’t even want her i want you.”

jennie just stood there staring at her girlfriend in shock. shes never seen her so angry and hurt before. 

“yeah, i have to go” chaeyoung says in a quiet voice as she begins to walk away.

after a long silence jennie says something, “rosie.” if her voice was any quieter chaeyoung wouldn’t be able to hear her but she did. and she almost stopped walking. almost. 

—

its been a week and chaeyoung still hasnt spoken to jennie since the argument they had. shes actually avoiding her. jennie realized how much she sees chaeyoung everyday now that she hasn’t seen chae at all, other then sometimes in the great hall. she misses her. this is the biggest argument they’ve ever had probably because they barely ever argue. 

she looks over to the hufflepuff across the great hall. she decides fuck it and walks over to her. 

chaeyoung is shocked to say the least when jennie whispers in her ear, “rosie. can we talk? please?” a shiver ran down the younger ones spine. only chaeyoung heard what jennie said, but she quietly nods as jennie grabs her hand and drags her girlfriend out of the great hall. everyone is staring at the two of them at this point. 

jennie starts, “i dont understand. why do you want to tell people to badly? don’t you like what we have? why does it have to involve other people?” 

chaeyoung sighs and looks into the older ones eyes, “i want to kiss you and hold your hand in public for fucks sake. i want everyone to know that im taken by the best girl in the world.” jennie smiles at that. “i want everyone to know that i love you jennie.” 

jennie’s eyes widened. they have never said i love you before. “im scared.” she sighs looking for the right words, “i’ve never had a girlfriend before. i’ve never even dated anyone before.”she looks down shyly.

“why didn’t you tell me?” 

“it sounds so stupid. i’m scared. what if i mess th-this up. i’ve never done this before. i’ve never felt like this before.”

“you won’t mess it up.” 

“i’ll have to tell my parents too.” 

“and i’ll be there with you.” 

they stand in a comfortable silence. both trying to process all this information. 

“okay.” jennie smiles breaking the silence.

“okay?” 

“lets tell everyone.” jennie grabs chaeyoung’s wrist and drags her girlfriend, for the second time today, into the great hall. 

“hey everyone!” jennie announces. holding up their intertwined fingers. “this is my girlfriend right here.” she says as she pulls chaeyoung into a soft and slow kiss. everyone is staring at the pair but no one says anything until jennie pulls away. 

“and we love eachother!” 

— 

two months later

jennie already sent an owl to tell her parents that chaeyoung was her girlfriend and chae was there to by her side while she wrote the letter. 

now this was different, chaeyoung was meeting her parents. 

they stood outside the door of her parents house. “it’ll be okay” chaeyoung gave her words of encouragement as jennie nodded and knocked on the door. 

her mother opened the door with a smile and welcomed them in. “they’re here!” she yelled then jennies father appeared from the other room. 

“hey guys..” jennie laughed nervously, “this is my girlfriend chaeyoung.”

“nice to meet you. why don’t you girls go sit in the living room ill make some tea.” she smiled and walked to the kitchen. 

the two girls sit on the couch and intertwine their fingers, both of their hearts beating out of their chest because of how in love they are and also because of how nervous they are.

not long after jennies mother and father join them with two cups of tea. 

“thank you.” chaeyoung says as the two adults sit in chairs across from them. 

“so, how’s school going?” 

“pretty good.” jennie responds. 

they sit in awkward silence.

“how long have you two been together?” jennies dad asks.

“four months” chaeyoung politely smiles. 

“yeah. we are planning to move into a flat together after school is over.” jennie casually says. 

“well thats great. im guessing you guys are very happy together.” jennie’s mom smiles. 

“yeah. your daughter makes me very happy.” chaeyoung squeezes jennies hands. 

“do you love her?” jennies father asks and chaeyoung looks a bit taken aback. 

she looks over to jennie who is smiling at her. “yes. i love her very much.” 

“do you love her?” he looks over to his daughter. 

“yes. we love eachother.” jennie smiles before kissing chaeyoung’s cheek.


End file.
